User blog:Icydice/Why You Should Vote Me As Bcrat
Recently it has come to my attention that I've been selected as a candidate for round one of this site's BCrats selection. While I wasn't entirely ready for this, I do have a few reasons for why I would make a good Crat here. I will give you my accomplishments, ideas, and aspirations. A resume of sorts. My Accomplishments ------------------------------- I'm an rollback on Creepypasta Wiki, essentially making me an admin in training. I've gained 930 edits and counting in just 3 months on this site. That's over 300 edits a month. I'm extremely active. Of those 930 edits, over 400 of them are on articles. This means I am actively trying to make the content on this site better, whether it be grammar errors or title misspellings. I do it all. That also leaves 500 edits not on articles, proving I'm active in the community as well. I am active in chat quite a bit. When Roblox attacked the wiki some time ago I spent a while alerting admins and cleaning up the mess he left on the wiki. I made a treaty with EnderChas is order to bring peace onto the wiki. While it didn't work completely, it set the stage for Frown and Chas to set aside their differences and put an end to the Chas War. I introduced Potm to this wiki and got it implemented. ------------------------------------------------------------- What I offer I offer a wide array of things. I'm an active listener and takes suggestions well. I take criticism well. I make good suggestions and I'm always thinking of ways to improve the site. I try my hardest to be friendly with everyone and be a good role model in the community. I have a passion for Minecraft and Creepypasta, meaning I have a strong passion for this site as well. I offer a bridge between this wiki and the Creepypasta wiki. ---------------------------------------------------------------- A Few More things I know of all the users here, the only one I've had any dispute with is frown. I admit Frown, I should have been more polite and professional with you despite my issues with you. I admit my shortcomings, and I think I could have handled our personal situation better. If you see this and It's alright with you, I would love to get in touch with you and make up for it. You seem like a really cool guy :) I have a lot of knowledge about discord servers if that is relevant information. I used to be a forum moderator on a Minecraft server forum. The server was named mcorigins, and it was decently popular with hundreds of active players. I have experience with leadership in general. I'm mature and know what I'm doing. I know how to talk to people and help people, and above all, I'm here to help. --------------------------------------------- Welp, that's it. In my opinion, those are the most relevant things you need to know about me when deciding who to vote for. Thank you for your time, and if you have any questions, feel free to message me! I'm a nice enough guy I suppose :) Warm Regards, you're new BCrat (Hopefully), Icydice Category:Blog posts